


If he and I got married, the GAP would give me a 50 percent discount

by trinipedia



Category: Glee, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative universe - Glee, Big Bang, Big Bang Challenge, Challenge Response, Crossover, Fanfiction, GAP, J2AU, M/M, Slash, community: j2_afterclass, gleeover, gleeoverbigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: So, here's what you missed on Glee: Puck tried to steal an ATM and got himself stuck in juvie. Sam and Quinn are sort of a couple and so are Mike and Tina. Artie and Brittany went out, but then he sort of dumped her and now he sort of wants her back. Kurt is pretty lonely all by himself, and so is Coach Jared: Chad keeps trying to get him to quit, despite him doing an amazing job with the football team and winning every game for the first time ever. Jensen's trying to get used to the fact that Danneel is dating a dentist and he's not affected by it at all, while he's so very affected by Coach Jared's sadness and by the way they're getting closer and closer every day. And that's what you missed onGlee!





	1. PROLOGUE ~ Whether it's a heart attack or a heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> **Amazingly Amazing Artist:**[](http://chrunchy-crunck.livejournal.com/profile)[chrunchy_crunck](http://chrunchy-crunck.livejournal.com/) [ART MASTERPOST](http://chrunchy-crunck.livejournal.com/5419.html)
> 
>  **Beta:** [](http://tawg.livejournal.com/profile)[tawg](http://tawg.livejournal.com/) who saved my ass.  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:**  not mine in any way, shape or form. Based on "Glee", so if there's anything you think you recognize, I probably didn't write it. Written for the [](http://gleeoverbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[gleeoverbigbang](http://gleeoverbigbang.livejournal.com/) challenge.  
>   
> 

**SPOILERS:** Glee's Season 1 plus Season 2 Premiere "Audition".

 **BETA:** [](http://theron09.livejournal.com/profile)[theron09](http://theron09.livejournal.com/) who saved my ass and I can never thank enough  <3 NOTES: written for [](http://helloapollo.livejournal.com/profile)[helloapollo](http://helloapollo.livejournal.com/) who said _I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU WROTE ME A GLEE CROSSOVER_. How could I not? Only little collateral effect is that now I can't stop plotting crossovers, because I generated a verse and there are so many possibilities for sequels that I'm going dizzy with 'em. In fact, I signed up for the Glee Crossover BigBang because I needed an out for all the ideas. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, [](http://helloapollo.livejournal.com/profile)[helloapollo](http://helloapollo.livejournal.com/) , TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR BREAKING MY BRAIN KTNXBAI.  
  
**IMPORTANT:** THIS IS A _REWRITING_ OF THE SHOW. MEANING, YOU WILL FIND SITUATIONS, CHARACTERS AND DIALOGUES OF THE SHOW. I'M SIMPLY ADAPTING IT TO MY LIKING AND SUBSTITUTING A FEW CHARACTERS WITH RPS. IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR, MOVE ON. I WON'T BE OFFENDED, I PROMISE. XD  
  
_So, here's what you missed on **Glee** : Quinn had a baby, and Finn and Rachel are in love. Chad, the cheerleaders' coach, decided to start going easy on Jensen, the Glee club/Spanish teacher, and even though the Glee club worked really hard to get to Regionals, they didn't win. Danneel, the student advisor had a crush on Jensen but Jensen was married; his wife put the "terri" in "terrible relationship" so Jensen got a divorce, thinking the reason why it wasn't working anymore between him and Terry was that he was crushing on Danneel, so he kissed her, but something went wrong there and now Danneel's dating some dude named Steve, a dentist playing guitar in a country band on the side. Kurt isn't liking his own school at all because Karofsky's been harassing him and Kurt doesn't know what to do about it._

 

 

 

 

  
The extra curricular activities' sign-up sheets were up on the board. Students, swarming through the halls, would stop by, grab the pen or pencil attached to the sheet and write down their names to join the clubs. Every sheet had at least one out of two columns already filled in. Every sheet but the Glee Club's. Despite the note in capital letters on the top announcing **NO TRYOUTS, JUST SIGN UP** , no one had apparently been interested at all.  
  
Jensen was staring at it, frowning, with his arms crossed on his chest. He had even worn a brand new vest to start the new school year and his blue shirt was ironed to perfection. No one had to know how long had it taken him to manage it, after all.  
  
"Hey, why so gloomy, Jensen? Cat crap in your coffee?"  
  
Chad approached him, sneer already in place, and as Jensen pulled his collar a little he found himself jealous once more of the gym suit the douche could wear all the time.  
  
"I didn't have coffee yet," he replied, and Chad gasped.  
  
"Then pretend I didn't say anything," he muttered.  
  
Jensen blinked, but didn't add anything, by now he was used to Chad and his insufferable attitude.  
  
"Oh, you are worried because no one's signing up for your little useless club" Chad said, after following Jensen's gaze, and Jensen shook his head, with a smile as fake as it could be.  
  
"Nah, not at all, Chad. Nationals are in New York city this year, and you know how many students are hitching to get out of Texas and into the big apple..."  
  
Chad snorted, but Jensen ignored him and went on.  
  
"I'm sure that list is gonna be filled up in no time." He muttered, stubbornly.  
  
  
Chad hummed. "You know what your problem is?" He ripped the paper from the board and pointed at the headline on the sheet. "Nobody wants to be part of a club that just anyone can join, man."  
  
He took a paper out of a folder he was carrying, and showed it to Jensen. "See this?" he asked, smugly. "It's a court summons, for child endangerment, because there's been a line of would-be Cheerios out there since late July!"  
  
Chad nodded towards all the girls queueing to sign their name on the tryouts sheet.  
"That's how much they want to be Cheerios" he concluded.  
  
Jensen sighed. "Maybe you're right, Chad, but I'm sorry: my club is different than the others, and anyone who wants to join gets to join." He took the sign-up sheets from Chad's hands and put it up on the board again.  
  
Chad grimaced. "Oh, God, Jensen, let me break it down for you: high school is a dry run for the rest of your life. Not everyone can or should be a champion, hell, we need fry cooks and bus drivers...but joining your club equals to committing social suicide, or willingly choose a year of misery at the deep end of the food chain. No one is that stupid, give these schmucks some credit."  
  
Jensen blinked at Chad's serious expression. The worst part of the whole thing was that he actually believed that crap.  
  
"It's how I work, man, and it's not going to change," he retorted, firmly, and Chad just shrugged.  
  
"I like this shot at being buddies, Jensen." He chirped. "It's fun. You know why? Because you make not trying to destroy your Glee Club incredibly easy for me, since you're doing such a bang-up job of it all by yourself." He snickered, slapped Jensen's shoulder and hopped towards the gym, whistling, not before he barked at a slightly curvy girl who was about to sign up for cheerleading tryouts to _not even think about it._  
  
Right as Jensen was about to enter his own classroom, his pager vibrated in his pocket; apparently, Principal Collins wanted to see both him and Chad. As he walked down the hall, he wondered what was that going to be about.  


  
  
" _Cut_ my _budget_?!" Chad growled, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles had gone white. "You can't cut my budget without written consent from the President of the Federal Reserve!" He snapped. "It's in my goddamned _contract_!"  
  
Principal Collins made a face. "Come on, Chad, I think you can manage a sixth national title without two confetti cannons," he pointed out, obviously trying to soothe him, but Chad wouldn't have any of it.  
  
"Do you think your kids can manage life without their daddy?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes.  
  
But this was not only about Chad and his confetti: the Glee Club's already scarce budget was being reduced, too, and Jensen was not going to let it happen, especially since the reasons were still unclear.  
  
"We're barely surviving on the budget we have," he protested, "Slashing a ten percent and cutting our transportation to and from events is like cutting our legs off!"  
  
Principal Collins sighed, looking genuinely sorry. "Sacrifices must be made," he said.  
  
Right then, the Principal's office's door slammed open, and the tallest guy Jensen had ever seen stumbled inside, folders and clothes on his arms hiding his face from them and them from him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled, somehow managing to sit down without making everything fall. When he finally put his stuff on the side and turned towards them, Jensen's breath got stuck in the back of his throat.  
  
The guy was _gorgeous_.  
  
He had floppy brown hair and cat-like hazel eyes, and under his track suit his body looked ripped. There was a small mole on his left cheek and, when he smiled at the Principal, Jensen noted that there were dimples appearing when he did so.  
  
Jensen swallowed, nervously.  
  
"What did I miss?" The guy asked, and Principal Collins shrugged.  
  
"They came to complain about the cut of their budget," he explained.  
  
The guy bit his lower lip and Jensen caught himself staring. He justified it by telling himself that he had never seen such luscious lips on a guy. Besides himself, that is.  
  
"This is being mandated at the district level, guys," the guy explained, apologetically, "studies show that the best way to bring in alumni donations is through a successful athletic department, specifically a winning football team."  
  
Jensen was too entranced by the new arrival to actually reply, but Chad apparently wasn't.  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" He snapped, narrowing his squinty eyes and pointing a trembling finger at the sitting guy.  
  
The Principal didn't have the time to reply, because the guy stood up (and damn, he was _tall_ ) to introduce himself. "I'm Jared Padalecki, the new football coach," he said, offering his hand to Chad. "Padalecki is spelled P-A-D-A-L-E-C-you know what? Just call me Jared. My Polish surname is too complicated."  
  
Chad stared at Jared's hand like it was a dead rat until the guy let it drop against his side with a small shrug.  
  
"Our previous coach, Milo Ventimiglia, had a nervous breakdown," Principal Collins explained, and Jensen found himself wondering if the football coaches were chosen based on how unpronounceable their surnames were.  
  
"Don't look at it as a punishment," the Principal added, "Look at it as an investment into your clubs' futures: the more money the football program brings in, the more I can give back to you guys!"  
  
Chad made an outraged little sound, but the Principal just kept going. "Coach Pada-Pada-Jared here is fresh off his fifth consecutive all-Texas high school football championship! We're very lucky to have him."  
  
Jared showed his ring and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "What can I say? I like a challenge," he said, evidently pleased by the praises.  
  
Chad just grimaced and stepped closer, narrowing his eyes. "First of all, there's something fishy about you," he hissed, right in Jared's face "You're like a sin against nature."  
  
Jared clenched his jaw, but Chad wasn't done with him yet.  
  
"Number two, I'm sure you're used to Hillbilly parents and green fields, but you're in my house now, Pada _freak_. And no one comes into my house and steals from me."  
  
Jared's expression shifted from open and friendly to guarded and defensive, and Jensen blinked, surprised by the abrupt change.  
  
"Do not get up in my business, dude." Jared glowered right back, towering above Chad. "You're all coffee and no omelette."  
  
Chad stepped back. "That doesn't even make any sense," he retorted, but his voice was shaky. Jared's size probably did make him uneasy.  
  
Jensen cleared his throat. "Coach, uh, Jared," he tried, desperately wanting the guy to go back to being the cute puppy who entered the office a few minutes before. "I-I think you understand our frustration, right? Our budgets just got cut by ten percent, and-"  
  
"It should have been more!" Jared snapped, and Jensen frowned, taken aback. "There's something wrong when the cheerleaders' budget's higher than the people they're cheering for, don't you think?" Jared continued, and Chad huffed.  
  
"Not our fault if the football team is made of spineless, useless pricks," he muttered, and Jensen elbowed him.  
  
"I-well, yeah, but the Glee Club is a-"  
  
"You came in _third_ last year! Out of three teams! How can you have the nerve to ask for more money?!" Jared exclaimed, interrupting him, and Jensen clenched his jaw, feeling inexplicably hurt that the new coach thought so badly of him and his kids.  
  
Muttering something about _steers with no oink_ , Jared just shook his head, grabbed his stuff and stomped out of Principal Collins' office, slamming the door.  
Jensen cringed, and the Principal shrugged, waving them out with an uncommittal _you know the way it is_.  
  
Jensen was not so sure about that.  


  
  
"So, everyone still hates us," Kurt pointed out, his expression resolute, "And we’re still just plankton on the high school food chain but at least now none of us really cares."  
  
"Kurt's right, Mr. Ackles" Mercedes agreed, and Kurt smiled at her. "We're a family, and they can bring it all they want, but none of it is going to break us."  
  
Jensen sighed. "I'm happy that you guys have all bonded, I really am," he said, "But the problem is that all of this negative stuff is keeping other students from joining."  
  
Tina snorted. "Why do we need new members anyway?" She inquired.  
  
"If we want to go to National and win, we have to go from a small rebel force to a giant wall of sound." Jensen explained, and Rachel stood up.  
  
"Mr. Ackles is right, you guys. You didn't see the other groups at Regionals: they were _epic_. We're going to need more voices in order to beat them."  
  
"Yeah, I'm with Rachel on this one." Finn said, standing up as well and joining both his girlfriend and Jensen next to the piano.  
  
Jensen nodded, and crossed his arms on his chest. "You gotta trust me on this, guys," he added, "Because I have a plan. Nationals are in New York this year, and we are going; so let's go out there and show the school how cool it's going to be-how cool _we_ can be. They say we only sing show tunes and '80s pop? Let's prove to them how _down_ we are, singing the song of the year, our style."  
  
Mike arched an eyebrow."If they're not going to come to us, let's go to them?" He asked, hesitant, and Jensen beamed at him.  
  
"Exactly."  


  
  
After the Glee Club had gone out in the courtyard during lunch break to try and recruit new members, Jensen went straight to Chad's office. The door was open, so he just entered.  
  
"Can we talk for a second?" He asked, and Chad just nodded at the empty chair on the other side of his desk.  
  
"You look steamed," he pointed out, and Jensen fidgeted under Chad's scrutiny.  
  
"Those kids went out and really tried to show what our club is all about, but how does the school repay them?" He showed Chad the sign-up sheet, defaced by a few horrendous made up names; _Buttface McBallnuts_ and _Ass-braham Lin-colon_ stood out. "They're not even funny!" He snapped, throwing the sheet on Chad's desk.  
  
Chad grabbed the piece of paper and stared at it. "There's no need to be rude now, Jensen," he said, "I put a lot of thought into those."  
  
Jensen gaped at him, unable to reply, and Chad took his stunned reaction as silent consent.  
  
"Consider this a wake up call," he explained. "You're worried about getting new recruits, but if that Pada _prick_ gets his way and our budgets are slashed, you'll be forced to cut kids left and right amongst the one you already have, man."  
  
Jensen wanted to tell Chad to get his head out of the gutter and grow up, but he couldn't, because-  
  
"You're right," he murmured, "My God, for once you're actually _right_! I hadn't thought about that!"  
  
Chad smirked, smugly. "Pada _pee_ needs to be stopped, and I need your help to topple him."  
  
Jensen swallowed hard, because that sentence did something weird to his insides, but nodded curtly nonetheless. "I'm in."  


  
  
Jared entered the locker room, and the first thing he saw was a pamphlet taped to the wall inviting players to join the Glee Club. He tore it off the wall and then showed it to the players, a questioning expression on his face.  
  
Finn cleared his throat. "We, uh. We're trying to recruit new members," he explained, looking everywhere but at his new coach. Jared was built, tall and menacing when he wanted to be, and everyone on the team (and outside of it) was intimidated by him.  
  
"I'm not cool with anything except doing exactly what I say without question," Jared retorted, crumpling the pamphlet and throwing it in the trashcan. "That's the only way you're gonna win. Now, first things first," he continued, glaring at the players until they all looked away, "You're all cut."  
The group gasped, and Jared smirked. “Yeah, ladies, everyone starts fresh with me. Tryouts start..." he looked at his watch "...right now. Any questions?"  
  
Right then, the locker room's door slammed open and a guy dressed in green with a baseball cap entered, carring two heavy looking bags. "I've got 25 everything pizzas for a Coach Pada- _licky_?"  
  
Jared shook his head. "Lecki," he corrected him, "But I didn't order any pizzas."  


  
  
Hidden behind the half opened door, Jensen and Chad snickered at the scene.  
  
"Isn't this kind of immature?" Jensen hissed, and Chad snorted.  
  
"Nah, it's downright childish," he said, "But I know dudes like Pada _dork_ : his high school life must have been miserable. He's oversized and humorless and that surname of his just screams out to be made a mockery of..."  
  
Jensen chuckled.  
  
"This kind of abuse and teasing will bring back all those childhood memories and he'll be shaken to his core, humiliated and devastated" Chad concluded with a nod.  
"He'll have no choice but to quit his job, and our budgets will be restored." He lifted his fist, and Jensen bumped against it with his own.  


  
  
The pizza guy turned off his cellphone, fidgeting. "The boss says that if you don't pay for 'em, I have to," he said, looking mortified, "Which means I won't have any money left to buy Pampers for my kid."  
  
Jared stared at the guy for a long instant, and then sighed, pulling his wallet out. Curse his heart. "Well, guys apparently we're having a pizza party: dig in," he ordered, "Everybody has to eat at least four slices, you hear me? And when you're done, full pads on the field. We're doing wind sprints, and the first ten to puke are off the team."  
  
The players groaned, and Jared smirked, leaving them to it.  


  
  
Jensen and Chad just had time to pull away from the door and assume an innocent pose when Jared appeared.  
  
"There's pizza in there, if you want some," he offered, with a small smile. "Peace offering?" He looked at Jensen, a little hope sparkling in his irises, and Jensen cleared his throat.  
  
"T-thank you," he stuttered, "Not hungry."  
Jared shrugged and walked away and, only once he was out of ear-shot, Jensen let go of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.  
  
"Don't let yourself be charmed by Pada _fart_ , "Chad warned him with a growl. "Pussy."  


  
  
It was lunchtime, and all the teachers were eating in amicable chatter. Chad walked in quickly, sitting at an empty table before turning to Jensen and hissing, "Pada _suck_ is on the move, operation Mean Girl is a go."  
  
Jensen nodded curtly at him and spread his legs a little further under the table. He had always been one of the tall guys, and being around Jared was more than a little unnerving.  
  
As if on cue, Jared entered the lounge, dressed in his track suit and with his hair slightly damp from the shower he probably took right after training.  
  
Jensen clenched and unclenched his fists in his lap, trying and failing spectacularly at not finding adorable the way Jared's gaze shifted nervously from one side to the other of the room looking for a place to sit.  
  
Jared's grip on his paper bag tightened as he walked up to Chad, the only one sitting alone at an empty table. "Anyone sitting here?" He asked, and Chad grin turned into a smirk.  
  
"Yes, all of these seats are currently being occupied by my ghost friends," he replied, not even trying to hide the mockery blatant in his voice. "You know, hideous, lonely faculty members who met with an early death from good old-fashioned schoolyard bullying. You know why? Because they tried to cross me. So why don't you just keep on walking, Pada _nerd_?"  
  
Jared clenched his jaw at Chad's ironic, stone-cold tone. "I see." He looked like he wanted to add something, but in the end he simply moved past Chad's table and stopped in front of Jensen's.  
  
"Hey, Jen," he greeted him, with a small, hesitant smile. "You...you mind if I sit here?"  
  
Jensen felt something clench in his chest, but when he looked up from the newspaper he was pretending to be engrossed in he met Chad's eyes, which were throwing daggers at him.  
  
_Man up_ , the man mouthed at him, and Jensen cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry, it's taken," he muttered, and he could see Jared's smile fading a little.  
  
"How about there?" Jared tried again, pointing at the second empty chair at Jensen's table, and Jensen fidgeted as Chad turned his bitchy face on full force.  
  
"Actually, they're all sort of taken," Jensen blurted out, "I am, uh, meeting with some...some science teachers, and..."  
  
He trailed off, unable to keep lying as he saw Jared's expression fall, knowing it was his fault.  
  
Jared's eyes went watery and he swallowed, hard. "You think it's hard being the new guy? Being different? You think I don't get this everywhere I go?" He murmured, but his words were so heavy that they hit Jensen like a punch in the face.  
  
Jensen cringed. "Jared, I..."  
But Jared shook his head. "Save it," he said. "Everybody told me that Chad was the school bully and-that you were really cool." He bit his lower lip, his eyes shifting. "I see they got that last part wrong, uh?"  
  
Before Jensen had a chance to reply, Jared had turned his back on him and stormed out of the lounge.  
  
Jensen felt like drowning, but all he could see was Chad's smug grin and his thumb lifted up in victory.  


  
  
Jared was trembling, in rage, he tried to convince himself. It was just rage, because no one could tear him down: he was stronger than this. When the first tear fell, he just dried it away angrily with his sleeve and pretended it was just his wet hair dripping on his face.  
  
He punched the wall, a couple of times, hating the way he had put himself out and got hurt. Again.  
  
You think he'd have learned by now, but no.  
  
_Damn you, Jensen Ackles_ , he thought.  
  
_Damn you and your stupid hair, your stupid freckles, your stupid lips and-_  
  
"Coach Jared? Are you- _crying_?"  
  
Too lost in thoughts, he hadn't heard the door open and he hadn't noticed the kids coming in; Puck's voice sounded hesitant, and Jared quickly dried what was left of his little outburst, not wanting the kids to see it.  
  
"Of course I am," he replied, hating how hoarse his voice came out. "Saw your stats from last season and it really hurt my feelings."  
  
Puck's remark was cut short by Finn entering the locker room, as he pushed Artie's wheelchair. "He'd like to try out for the team" Finn explained, and Jared narrowed his eyes.  
  
That was just _it_.  
  
"You screwing with me?" He growled, his voice low and dangerous, as his fist clenched around his towel.  
  
"No" Finn answered, immediately, lifting his hands, "Absolutely not. We just figured out that-"  
  
"You're out," Jared hissed.  
  
Both Finn and Artie, who had been trying to explain their centrifugal force theory, stopped abruptly.  
  
"Wait-what?" Finn asked, gaping, but Jared just stared him down with the coldest look he could manage.  
  
"You're off the team, cut, _out_!" He yelled, and everyone in the room froze. Jared could feel all the eyes on him, and his frustration's levels went up. "You-you come in here pushing a kid in a wheelchair only to make me look like a monster because I have to tell him he can't play and you expect me not to kick your ass?!"  
  
Finn shook his head furiously, swallowing hard. "No, that's not-Artie really wants to play!" He tried to explain, stuttering. "I was just-he wants his girlfriend back!"  
  
"And abs" Artie added, looking at Jared as if he hanged up the moon, as the rest of the players started to chuckle, and Jared just couldn't handle it.  
  
He grabbed Finn's arm as the kid kept talking and slammed him against the wall. "You know what?" He hissed through gritted teeth. "I don't like being screwed with, do you understand me?!"  
  
Finn pulled away, his eyes wide. He most definitely hadn’t seen that coming. "Dude, you're totally overreacting" he muttered, and Jared growled.  
  
" _Dude_?!" He spat out, as if it had been a rotten fruit, and lifted his arm as if to hit him. When he saw Finn recoiling in fear, he just clenched his fist and yelled, "Get the hell out of my locker room!"  
  
Finn cringed and lowered his head, as his shoulders sagged, before he stepped up to Artie's wheelchair and pushed him out of there as quickly as he could manage.  
  
Jared was shaking again, and this time it was rage for sure. He threw his towel away with so much strength that when it hit a locker the locker trembled, and then stormed out of the room, leaving a couple dozen of football players to stare at each other, confused and intimidated.  


  
  
Jensen blinked. "You're serious? Finn came to your Cheerios tryouts?"  
Chad made a face, but nodded nonetheless. "My eyes are still burning."  
  
"But...why?" Jensen inquired, and Chad shrugged.  
  
"Goddamned Pada _dick_ kicked him off the football team, apparently, and not being the quarterback anymore he thought that the only way for him to be popular was to join the Cheerios," Chad explained.  
  
Jensen pondered. He could understand Finn's thinking: he had really great leadership skills, and he was athletic, which would have come in handy for complicated choreographies and lifts.  
  
"What I don't understand is why he got kicked off the football team," he said, puzzled. He had to look into it.  


  
  
"Finn was just trying to help out his friend!" Jensen exclaimed, and the Principal nodded.  
  
"He was insubordinate. _Twice_ " Jared retorted, arms crossed and chin up.  
  
Finn, who was sitting between them, cleared his throat. "Please, Coach, don't do this to me," he begged, not caring much about his own dignity. "I love football. That's who I am."  
  
Jared snorted. "I thought you were the Glee guy," he replied, "With all the sign-up sheets you put in my locker room."  
  
Finn lowered his head, but Jensen surged in his defence. "Finn is a really good kid," he explained, looking straight at Jared despite how bad he felt, "Give him a chance to show you."  
  
Jared bit his lower lip, his gaze turning sad and regretful even when his tone was mocking and bitter. "You mean, _don't make a snap judgement about him_? Or maybe you want me not to make his life miserable just because I _assumed_ he's a certain way."  
  
Jensen swallowed. He finally got it: this was about him, not Finn. "I know I haven't been very welcoming, Jared, but please, _please_ , don't take this out on Finn."  
  
Finn frowned, confused, but Jared simply looked away.  
  
"Am I through here, Principal Collins?" He asked in a slightly wavering voice.  
  
The Principal nodded, and Jared was up and out in a second.  


  
  
Only a couple of days had passed, when Jared found himself in Principal Collins' office again, together with Chad and one of the girls from the cheerleading squad, Brittany.  
  
The Principal had a Cheerios doll in his hands.  
  
"Show us on the doll where Coach Jared touched you," he said softly, as if not to scare a wild animal, and Brittany nodded, pointing slowly first at the right breast and then at the left one.  
  
"There and there," she answered, her head hanging low.  
  
Jared's eyes went wide. "This is _outrageous_!" He protested, and Chad narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Anyone who would prey on someone as sweet and simple as poor Brittany deserves everything that's coming to him," he snapped. "Don't you think, Pada _slut_?"  
  
Jared shook his head, speechless, as Chad turned to the Principal and suggested immediate termination and entry into the state wide sex offenders database.  
  
"Wha-" Jared started, but before he could finish Jensen stormed into the office.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he said, panting from the run from the auditorium to there. "What's going on?"  
  
Chad turned to look at him. "Brittany here has accused Coach Jared of inappropriate touching," he explained, grimacing.  
  
Jensen gasped and his eyes stopped on Jared, curled in his chair on the other side of the room with his shoulders sagged, as if he was trying to make himself look smaller. Or invisible.  
  
_It can't be_ , he thought. He would never believe something like that about Jared, he couldn't.  
  
"That's a serious accusation, Brittany," he said, and Chad nodded.  
  
"It's _very_ serious," he agreed, but then lowered his head and, unseen by the rest of the occupants of the room, winked at him.  
  
And Jensen got it.  
  
It was a scam. Chad was trying to get Jared expelled so they would get their budgets back. How could he be that heartless? And how could Jensen have thought even for a moment that he was going to work with him?  
  
His mind made up right then and there, he sat next to Brittany on the couch. "What you're saying could ruin Jared's life," he started, taking Brittany's hand in his, "It's really important that you tell the truth here."  
Brittany's gaze shifted from Chad, who was nodding at her, and to Jensen's serious, concerned expression.  
  
Then she looked at Jared for a long second, before sighing. "I made it up" she admitted "Coach Jared didn't touch my boobs. Actually, it's me who wants to touch his-"  
  
"That's enough!" Jensen exclaimed, weirded out, interrupting Brittany's speech.  
  
"If you're all done wasting my time, I have a football team to coach," Jared said, sounding mightily annoyed, but the corners of his lips were twitching as he nodded curtly at Jensen.  
  
They still had a long way to go, but at least it was a start.  


 

  
  
"You're _weak_ , Jensen!" Chad hissed, grabbing his shoulder right outside Principal Collins' office. "You fell for Pada _bitch_ and now you can't think straight anymore! Always knew you were just a closeted queer, underneath it all," he muttered, and Jensen narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well, you know what, Chad? You're nothing but a-"  
  
"Mr. Ackles?" Tina and Mike interrupted Jensen, worry plain to see on their faces. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Jensen stepped back, composing himself. "Of course, guys. Let's go to class."  
  
He could feel Chad cold stare on his back all the way there, but he was done being afraid of him.  


  
  
Jensen cleared his throat, nervously. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, standing next to the table Jared was sitting at.  
  
For a moment, he thought Jared was going to reject him, but then he saw the fight leaving the Coach's face and Jared sighed, moving his things on a side to make space for him.  
  
Jensen sat down and took a deep breath, unsettled by Jared's intense stare. "I really owe you an apology," he started, and Jared gasped, surprised. "I kicked this year off thinking that all of us in the Glee Club weren't going to be outcasts anymore, and I thought we'd be turning kids away."  
  
He chuckled at himself. "Then no one signed up for the club, and I realizes that we were still at the bottom. Outsiders." He swallowed, hard. "And that's how I made you feel, Jared. I had no right and I'm sorry," he concluded, in a whisper, offering to Jared his hand to shake.  
Jared's lower lip was trembling slightly as he shook it. "Thank you," he murmured, a tentative smile starting to appear, while his eyes clouded up.  
  
Jensen felt butterflies in his stomach, and his hand tingled where it was connected to Jared, which made him slightly light-headed and a whole lot confused.  
  
Just then, Chad approached their table with a fake grin plastered on his face. "Jensen, Pada _geek_ , I wanted to make a peace offering with a batch of warm, homemade cookies," he stated, offering them the plate.  
  
Jared wrinkled his nose. "Geez, those smell like dog poop!" he pointed out with a grimace, and Jensen had actually to hold his breath to stop himself from puking.  
  
"You're not giving me dog poop cookies, are you?!" Jared asked, gaping at him, and Chad's grin widened.  
  
"Nah, that's the flaxseed oil you're smelling, Pada _burp_ ," he replied. "These are heart-healthy cookies for some of our burlier Americans, and-"  
  
"Chad" Jensen warned him in a serious, firm tone, "We're not going to do this anymore."  
  
Chad arched an eyebrow. "Are you turning on me in public?"  
  
Jensen shrugged. "Guess I am."  
  
Chad narrowed his eyes. "You two are making a very serious mistake today," he growled, “The likes of which have not been seen since the Mexican Indians sold Manhattan to George Washington for an up-the-skirt photo of Betsy Ross."  
  
As he stomped away, furious, Jensen couldn't prevent a shiver of fear from running down his spine, but then he turned his head to the side and saw Jared, still there, still smiling shyly at him and still insanely beautiful. Maybe Chad was not the one who Jensen should have been afraid of.  


  


**END (for now)**


	2. PART ONE ~ There's only one "I" in "Diva"

_So, here's what you missed on **Glee** : Puck tried to steal an ATM and got himself stuck in juvie. Sam and Quinn are sort of a couple and so are Mike and Tina. Artie and Brittany went out, but then he sort of dumped her and now he sort of wants her back. Kurt is pretty lonely all by himself, and so is Coach Jared: Chad keeps trying to get him to quit, despite him doing an amazing job with the football team and winning every game for the first time ever. Jensen's trying to get used to the fact that Danneel is dating a dentist and he's not affected by it at all, while he's so very affected by Coach Jared's sadness and by the way they're getting closer and closer every day. And that's what you missed on **Glee**!_

Finn is enjoying his warm shower, whistling to himself, when Sam storms in, muttering, and turns on the water as cold as it can be. Finn flinches when a couple of drops hit him, and turns towards him.  
  
"Dude, how can you stand a shower that cold?" he inquires.  
  
Sam shrugs. "It's not like I have much choice, dating Quinn," he explains. "She says that something leads to something more, so she won't let me touch her and there's only so many times I can jerk off, you know?"  
  
Finn snorts. "Oh, yeah, I've been there too. Actually, I'm still there now."  
  
"And what do you do?" Sam perks up.  
  
"That's easy," Finn answers, with a smirk "I just think about the opposite of what I'm doing. And if that doesn't work, I recall the time I ran over the postman."  
  
Sam frowns. "I've never almost killed a civil servant before, though," he objects, and Finn pats his arm.  
  
"That just means you'll have to find something else to be your buzz kill. You know, something that is totally not hot, something you wouldn't hit in a million years."  
  
Sam opens his mouth to reply, but right then the door to the locker room slams open, and Jared storms in.  
  
"I don't care!" he roars. "If you're on this football team, you'll wear a cup! No exceptions!" Artie, who was wheeling after him, grimaces.  
  
Finn and Sam look at each other, amused by the display.  
  
"Oh, have you noticed that when the coach gets all fired up his underpants go right up his butt?" Finn murmurs.  
  
Sam blinks. "Dude, have you been staring at the coach's ass?" he hisses, and Finn goes red.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just-there, look!" he stutters, pointing at Jared, who turned his back on them and is actually adjusting his pants.  
  
Sam gasps. "Looks like I found my mailman," he states, and Finn chuckles.  
  
"Yes, you did."

 

 

  
Kurt and Tina are walking down the hallway, chitchatting, when Karofsky appears from nowhere and slams Kurt up against the lockers, throwing him a deadly glare before he keeps walking.  
  
"You okay?" Tina inquires, hurrying to his side.  
  
Kurt is still staring at Karofsky's back, but he mutters 'fine' nonetheless, not wanting her to worry. It's not like he could explain how the way Karofsky looks at him hurts more than his shoves. He offers Tina a small smile and resumes walking towards the choir room.  
  
"All right, guys, let's get down to business," Jensen announces as soon as they enter. "First of all, let's welcome Noah Puckerman back."  
  
Everyone claps, as Puck takes a little bow.  
  
"I hope your time in juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong," Jensen continues, but Puck just huffs.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I ruled that place," he retorts.  
  
"Wow, what a catch," Quinn mutters to herself "I can't believe I let you go."  
  
"Fine, fine, settle down," Jensen chimes in, before Puck can reply. "I have the names of our competitors for Sectionals next month: the Dalton Academy Warblers and the Hipsters, from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program."  
  
"Wait, does that mean that they're _old_?" Santana inquires, and Jensen nods.  
  
"It's a Glee club composed entirely of elderly people, yes. They're getting their high school GEDs."  
  
"Is that even _legal_?" Rachel protested, and Mercedes lifted her hand.  
  
"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Puck exclaims, rubbing his hands together. "Brittle bones! Give one of those old ladies a good-luck pat on the rear and it'll shatter her pelvis."  
  
Jensen shakes his head, trying to ignore the comment. Looks like it's gonna be harder than he thought.

 

 

  
After class, as Puck approaches Artie to inform him that he's been chosen to be Puck's community service, Kurt has another run-in with Karofsky.  
  
"What is your problem?" he shouts after he has been pushed again. This time Karofsky didn't even look at him.  
  
The guy freezes in the middle of the corridor, turning slowly. "You talking back to me?" he growls. "You want a piece of The Fury?"  
  
Kurt goes pale when he sees him stomping towards him, but he stands his ground. "T-the Fury?" he inquires, confused, and Karofsky lifts an arm, up into Kurt's personal space.  
  
"That's what I named my fist."  
  
Kurt swallows, then stares back into Karofsky's eyes, defiantly. "Well, with that level of creativity you could easily become assistant manager at a rendering plant," he says.  
  
The jock stares at him for a long moment, confusion plain to see in his eyes, but then he takes a step back. "I don't know what that is," he hisses, "but if I find out it's bad The Fury's gonna find you."  
  
He punches the locker next to Kurt's head, and gloats at how the younger boy flinches, storming away and leaving him there, paled and with his eyes closed.  
  
That's how Jensen finds him a few minutes later, while walking towards his office.

  


  
"Is there anything I could do?" Jensen asks, offering Kurt a glass of water.  
  
He accepts it, and sighs. "No," he answers. "This is my hill to climb alone."  
  
Jensen looks at him for a long moment.  
  
"If I'm allowed to be honest," he says afterwards "I think it's getting to you. Usually, this stuff rolls right off your back, but lately you've been belligerent, angry, pushing people away."  
  
Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose. "If I'm allowed to be honest too, I think that you, like everyone else in this school, are too quick to let homophobia slide," he replies. "And your lesson plans are boring and repetitive. Not challenging at all."  
  
Jensen blinks. "What does that have to do with-" Then he stops. "You mean because I didn't let you join the girls like you wanted?"  
  
Kurt ignores the question and stands up. "Bottom line is, yes, I'm unhappy" he concludes, as he walks out of Jensen's office door. "And yes, being the only out gay at this school gets me down, but most of all I-I'm not understood in the least, here."  
  
Jensen groans. He's really at a loss, with these kids. Suddenly, Jared's smiling face pops into his mind, so he stands and goes looking for him. Talking to Jared always calms him and makes him feel warm inside, and he's too distressed to stop and think about what it might mean.

 

 

  
Sam and Quinn are involved in a pretty heavy make out session, and Quinn panting in his ear something that sounds like _I hope that this is hot enough for you,_ is not helping, so Sam closes his eyes and thinks about coach Jared.  
  
Coach Jared wearing black satin lingerie, too small for his rippled torso and straining to contain his cock, hard and heavy, leaking so much precome that the satin is soaked through. The Jared in his mind licks his lips provocatively and blows a kiss his way, as he pushes his long bangs back with one of his huge paws.  
  
Then Jared is suddenly wearing a cheerleader uniform, with pompoms and even Quinn's make up, that makes his hazel eyes pop as he ties up his white sneaker, showing off his tomed and perky ass under the way too short skirt. Sam flinches, his excitement gone in the blink of an eye, but Jared's image is still so fresh in his head that when Quinn whispers sexily _say my name, Sam,_ he really can't help it.  
  
"Jared," he whispers.  
  
Quinn freezes and pulls back from where she was kissing his neck. "Are you okay?" she asks, arching an eyebrow, sure she heard wrong.  
  
Sam smiles lazily at her. "Yeah," he purrs. "I could do this for hours, baby."  
  
And that, right there, is what tells us that something's wrong.

 

 

  
"I know what I heard," Quinn growls. "There we were, making out, and he said it: _Jared_. I think Sam was imagining it was the coach he was making out with."  
  
Chad makes a face. "That's the most horrific image I can imagine," he points out.  
  
"Coach, I need help," Quinn pleads. "I've done everything I can to rehabilitate my image: I'm getting straight A's, dating the cutest guy at school-"  
  
"Who would rather be dry-humping Pada _skank_ , apparently," he interrupts her. "Oh, dear God, why did I say that?" he groans to himself as soon as the sentence is out of his mouth. "Now that's what I'm picturing, damn it. Do you know what kind of disgusting images I'm gonna have to look at to get Pada _slimy_ out of my head?" He shakes his head vigorously. "Maybe not even the wound care center will suffice."  
  
Quinn blinks, but then keeps going, ignoring the interlude. "Coach, I really don't know what to do," she says.  
  
"Well, neither do I," Chad retorts. "And it's not like I-wait a minute." His face suddenly lightens up. "This may be the opportunity I've been waiting for," he reasons, "a way to get Pada _puke_ out of this school once and for all and your Macaulay Culkin stunt double back in your arms!"  
  
Quinn perks up. "What do I have to do?" she asks eagerly.  
  
Chad grins. "We need to go public with your pain," he explains. "Get people talking about this, make Pada _fuck_ into the next Mary Kay Letourneau."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind," Chad dismisses her. "All that matters is that you give him a piece of your mind, loud and in public. Show him who's the boss."  
  
Quinn nods, fervently, but then Chad groans. "Oh, man," he whines. "Now I'm picturing the two of them making out during an episode of _Who's the Boss_! I hate that goddamned Pada _loser_."

 

 

  
"Wait a minute, picturing Coach Jared helps you cool you off?" Tina is frowning, but Mike's earnest expression is an answer in itself.  
  
"That's what Sam said," he replies.  
  
She grins. "Then let's get a room," she murmurs, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the Astronomy lab.  
  
Once they're inside, she pulls his shirt out and away, as she kisses him passionately.  
  
"Slow down," he mutters against her mouth, even has he let her manhandle him. "We can't be caught in here. We should probably cool off."  
  
Tina smirks, pulling him down. "But I'm so turned on right now."  
  
In her mind, Jared is wearing a pink tutu while smoking a cigar, and he's winking at her as he murmurs in a low, purring voice _this'll cool you down a little bit_.  
  
Problem is, it doesn't.  
  
If anything, it's quite the opposite.  
  
Her eyes rolls in the back of her head, as she arches towards Mike and she whispers, _Jared_.  
  
Mike's head snaps back. "What did you just say?" he inquires, and Tina pales.  
  
"Nothing," she replies, hurriedly "I got to go, I'll see you in Glee Club."  
  
As she all but bolts, Mike is left alone with his thoughts. They are not happy.

 

 

  
"Just be honest with me - I won't get mad at you if you tell me the truth: in fact, I'll be relieved," Quinn says, falsely calm, and Sam snorts.  
  
"Really?" he retorts. "Because to me it looks like you're gonna be mad no matter what I say."  
  
Quinn crosses her arms on her chest. "You said a man's name while you were kissing me, Sam!" she exclaims. "And I get it: he's in a position of power over you, which can be exciting, and you clearly like ballsy, strong women who give you a hard time, so I guess it's understandable for you to be attracted to-"  
  
"I'm not cheating on you with my _male_ football coach!" Sam snaps, and a couple of heads turn towards them. He flinches. "Look, I'm not gay, Quinn. Can we talk about this in private?" he asks, lowering his voice.  
  
Quinn narrows her eyes. "Why, am I embarrassing you? You have the guts to _experiment_ but not the guts to face up to it?"  
  
Sam groans. "It's not what you think," he protests, but Quinn lifts a hand.  
  
"What I think is that I'm not putting out for you, so you're getting it wherever you can, including the locker room with Jared."  
  
Jared, who was walking by, stops as he hears his name. "What is it?" he inquires, and Quinn glares at him.  
  
" _It_ is a lovers’ quarrel, and is your fault!" she exclaims, rudely.  
  
Jared frowns and steps closer. "Watch your tone with me, missy, you crap on my leg, I'll cut it off," he warns her, not liking the cheerleader's attitude at all, but Quinn's rage doesn't diminish.  
  
"I'll leave you two," she growls. "Have fun during _extra practice_."  
  
Jared arches an eyebrow, confused, as Sam sighs.  
  
"Everything okay?" Jensen asks, coffee in his hand, and Jared is already shrugging and opening his mouth to answer that he has no clue when Mike appears from nowhere and bumps into Jared with intention.  
  
"Stay away from my woman," he hisses, his eyes throwing daggers at Jared.  
  
"What the hell's going on around here?" Jared exclaims, confused and more than a little pissed before stomping away.  
  
Jensen turns towards Sam, who's still fidgeting and staring at his feet.  
  
"What's going on, Sam?" he asks in his best stern, demanding tone, and judging by the way Sam's shoulders sag, he's about to get his answer.  
  
Something tells him he's not gonna like it, though.

 

 

  
Jensen can't believe to what he's hearing. He can feel a vein throbbing on his forehead, and his fists are clenched so tight his knuckles have gone white.  
  
"How many of the guys have done this?" he growls.  
  
Sam tries to make himself smaller on his chair. "All the guys whose girlfriends won't put out," he mutters, and Jensen's rage grows.  
  
"It's the girls too," Mike adds.  
  
"What the hell where you thinking?" he snaps. "This is serious! This is really bad, guys! What if Coach Jared were to find out about it, uh? Did you stop to think about how hurt he'd be?"  
  
Sam and Mike lower their heads.  
  
"It's not personal..." Sam tried to justify, but Jensen groans.  
  
"Of course it's personal, Sam! How can you not understand this?" He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, before he goes on. "Coach Jared is like us, like Glee Club," he explains. "He's an outsider at this school. No one appreciates him or his talent, because they've decided that he's too different, too weird, too-special. And on top of it, Chad keeps trying to get him fired to get back his damn two confetti cannons."  
  
He bit his lower lip. "For you guys to abuse that, even in private, is the opposite of everything I've been trying to teach you. It means I've failed, spectacularly."  
  
"But-but we're just _thinking_ about it!" Sam protests.  
  
"It's not like we're actually, you know, making fun of him to his face."  
  
Jensen narrows his eyes. "It makes no difference," he growls "I need you to _stop_. And spread the word to all the other Glee guys-and girls. This ends _here_ and _now_ , and Coach Jared can never know about this."  
  
Sam and Mike exchange a glance, then nod.  
  
"Sorry," Mike mumbles.  
  
Jensen sighs, and hopes that the bullet has been dodged for now. He can't forget Jared's reaction to all that's happened with Chad, and he doesn't want to imagine how crushed he'd be if he got wind of all this. He will protect Jared, if it's the last thing he does.  
  
He will protect his smile, his innocence, his good heart.  
  
He will, no matter what it takes.

 

 

  
Jensen's resolution crumbles when Jared approaches him in the teacher's lounge, just as gets a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey, Jen. Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Jensen's gaze shifts, but it's not like he can say no, so he nods.  
  
Jared steps closer. "What's going on with your Glee Club kids?" he inquires, without preamble. "They've been mouthing off to me, and one of them accused me of ruining her relationship. I don't get it."  
  
Jensen shifts. "Jared..."  
  
"You know, I'm the coach here, Jensen, and if the students don't respect me I can't do my job," Jared adds, with his earnest, puppy eyes turned full force on Jensen.  
  
Jensen makes a noncommittal noise with his tongue. "I don't know what to tell you, Jay," he tries, but Jared grabs his arm.  
  
"Jen, please, be straight with me," he pleads. "You're the only person at this school I trust."  
  
Jensen's chest clenches, and he feels awful. But how is he supposed to lie to Jared?  
  
"Please?" Jared repeats, and Jensen caves.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat?" he suggests, sitting right in front of him."This-this is really awful," he stutters, unable to look Jared in the eyes, "but maybe you shouldn't take it personally-I mean, they're just kids, and-you know how they can be, right?"  
  
"Just tell me" Jared interrupts him, gaze firm on him. Jensen sighs.  
  
"It's become some sort of a thing," he starts. "When the kids are making out and th-they sort of want to...cool off a little, they..."  
  
"They what?" Jared urges him, and Jensen grimaces.  
  
"They think of you. In compromising positions."  
  
Jared looks like he has just swallowed a lemon, and his hands on the table are shaking lightly. Jensen wants nothing more than to hold them in his.  
  
"Like what?" he inquires again, weakly, like he doesn't really want to hear the answer but he knows he has to.  
  
"Like...female clothing," Jensen spits out. "Lingerie."  
  
Jared growls and stands up, making the chair fall in the haste.  
  
"Coach, please, don't take it-"  
  
Jared narrows his eyes. "If you tell me I don't have to take it personally, so help me God, I will punch you in the face, Jensen," he hisses. "I take it very, very personally."  
  
He turns and walks away, but not before Jensen has seen his teary eyes.  
  
"Jared wait, please! I just-I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
But it's useless. Jared can't hear him anymore.

 

 

  
The girls have just finished performing their version of Bon Jovi's _Livin' on a prayer_ when Becky, Chad's assistant, enters the choir room and gives Jensen a piece of paper. On it, two words.  
  
_AUDITORIUM NOW_.  
  
He looks at Becky, puzzled, but she just shrugs.  
  
"He stressed it's important," is all she says.  
  
Jensen doesn't really feel like fighting with Chad, right now, but who knows what that psycho could be up to.  
  
So, he goes.

 

 

  
"Okay, Chad, what do you want?" he inquires, as soon as he's inside, and Chad is standing in the center of the stage with his arms crossed and his annoying smirk on his face.  
  
"Take a good look, Jensen," he states, "because Chad Michael Murray's got two things to show you." He points at the corners of the stage. "To my left, I have one confetti cannon. To my right, what do you know? I have another one. You know what that means?"  
  
"That you're ready to host the 4th of July parade?" Jensen mocks him, but Chad is too high to actually acknowledge him.  
  
"It means that we got Pada _screwyou_ fired, and my full budget is restored."  
  
Jensen's eyes go wide.  
  
"Wait, what are-?"  
  
Chad doesn't even let him finish. He presses a button on his remote and shoots confetti all over Jensen, laughing manically.  
  
"It's not possible," Jensen protests again, and Chad huffs.  
  
"Well, actually he quit, but I'll take the W," he explains. "And you know what the best part is? It was your kids that made it happen, Jensen!"  
  
Chad is almost bouncing on his heels, unable to contain his joy. "It apparently finally occurred to them to stop singing all that nonsense about how awesome it is to be alive, or ugly, or whatever the point is you guys are always trying to make," he adds, smugly, enjoying the way Jensen's expression crumbles. "They finally just got mean. Congratulations, Jensen."  
  
Jensen clenches his jaw.  
  
It can't be.  
  
"Wait, wait, just-Jared quit?"  
  
Chad winks. "That's right, Cinderella, your charming Pada _fail_ won't be taking you to the ball" he replies, mockingly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be, people to see, money to spend."  
  
Chad's already halfway out before he remembers something. "If you could clean all this up, that'd be great."

 

 

  
Kurt is walking down the hallway when suddenly, out of nowhere, Karofsky is there. He makes his phone fly and then all but throws him against the lockers. The blow is so hard that Kurt actually bounces off, but he manages not to fall. He narrows his eyes.  
  
Enough is enough.  
  
"Hey!" he screams, running after Karofsky until he gets to the football locker room. "I'm talking to you!" he shouts, storming in.  
  
"Girl's locker room is next door," Karofsky retorts, without even turning.  
  
"What is your problem?" Kurt asks, and Karofsky narrows his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" he growls, threateningly, but Kurt is done being afraid.  
  
"What are you so scared of?" he insists.  
  
"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"  
  
Kurt rolls his eyes. "Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare is that all of us gays are secretly out to molest you and convert you," he mutters. "Well, guess what, ham hock? You're _not_ my type."  
  
Karofsky finally turns towards him. "That right?" he inquires, sounding more normal than he ever has, but Kurt is too far gone in his rant to notice.  
  
"Yes! I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're 30!"  
  
Karofsky is shaking with rage. "Do not push me, Hummel," he hisses, lifting his fist.  
Kurt sneaks a glance at it. Damn, it's bigger up close.  
  
"You going to hit me? Do it," he asks, proud of how steady his voice sounds.  
  
"I said, don't push me," Karofsky growls, slamming his locker door shut.  
  
Kurt clenches his jaw. "Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am," he states through gritted teeth. "You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"  
  
Karofsky's eyes are wide, and his cheeks are flushed. He looks like he's about to lose control. "Get out of my face!" he shouts, and his voice sounds weirdly high-pitched  
.  
Kurt takes one more step towards him. "You're nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are-"  
  
He never gets to finish the sentence.  
  
Karofsky has dropped the ball and grabbed his head, crashing their mouths together. Kurt gasps, in shock, and the jock takes advantage of his half-open mouth to push his tongue inside. His hands are trembling, as his thumbs caress Kurt's cheekbones, and even if it started out more as a way to shut him up than anything else, Karofsky's kiss is surprisingly gentle and tender.  
  
Before Kurt can realize it, he's kissing back, shyly, as his fingers curl around the older guy's biceps on their own volition. Karofsky's groan is swallowed by Kurt's mouth, but the sound snaps him out of his reverie. He takes a couple of hesitant steps back, his eyes glassy and confused fixed on Karofsky's face.  
  
The jock looks at him for a split second, then he seems to think _fuck it_ and he leans in again, but Kurt is ready for it this time, and pushes him away. Karofsky's expression shifts into hurt, for a moment, then he slams his fists against the lockers and storms away, grunting in frustration. Kurt's shaky hand covers his still tingling lips, but he doesn't let his legs give out until he hears the locker room's door slam shut.  
  
What has just happened?

 

 

  
"Well, I genuinely hope you guys are happy," Jensen says, his eyes narrowed and his tone bitter, "because Coach Jared has quit."  
  
The Glee Club kids gape at him.  
  
"What? That's terrible!" Finn exclaims, looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, it's most definitely not what we wanted," Sam chimes in, followed by Artie, who adds "that's actually the opposite of what we wanted! The football team was actually winning!"  
  
Jensen shrugs. "Then you'd better put your heads together and find a way to get him back, fast, because I am actually ashamed of you."  
  
Kurt and Mercedes look at each other, arching an eyebrow. Jensen has never sounded so...fierce.  
  
"You really hurt someone who was a great addition to this school," Jensen keeps ranting, as he paces up and down. "And then-"  
  
"I'm sorry, but what exactly did we do?" Rachel protests, but Finn shakes his head.  
  
"No, it's us. The boys."  
  
"And Tina," Mike amends.  
  
"We sort of figured out that picturing Jared while making out was even better than a cold shower," Finn explains, and Rachel's shocked expression makes him add, in a rush, "but I didn't do it. Ever."  
  
Quinn looks ashamed. "Oh wow," she murmurs, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Can I just say that this is what happens when people don't put out?" Santana says, and Brittany nods enthusiastically.

 

 

  
"David?" Kurt calls out, hesitantly, and Karofsky stops halfway down the stairs.  
  
"What do you want, lady boy?" he spits out, and it stings.  
  
Kurt does his best to ignore it. "I would just like to talk to you about something," he tries.  
  
"Well, and I gotta go to class," Karofsky retorts, resuming his walking, but Kurt follows him.  
  
"We have to talk about what happened," he points out, and that gets the jock's attention.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?"  
  
Kurt fidgets. "You kissed me, David."  
  
Karofsky's eyes go wide. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mutters, his gaze shifting from left to right trying to make sure no one heard.  
  
Kurt sighs. "It seems like you might be a little confused, and that's totally normal," he says, trying to keep his calm. "This is a-a very hard thing to come to terms with, I know that, but you should just know that you're not alone."  
  
The jock's back goes stiff. "Do not mess with me, Hummel" he hisses, turning and slamming him against the wall.  
  
"You have to stop this, damn it!" Kurt exclaims, pushing him away once more. "There is no need for you to be this way, don't you get it? Who said it has be one thing or the other, uh?"  
  
Karofsky stares back at him, torn, but in the end he just swallows, clenches his fists and storms away.  
  
Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose. _Well, he's not coming out anytime soon_ , he thinks.  
  
And he doesn't care, he really doesn't; David- _Karofsky_ can get lost in the back of his closet if he wishes to do so, as long as he stops hurting Kurt in the process.  
There's something that hurt way more than being shoved and punched. Up until yesterday, Kurt had never been kissed, and now...now he has, and it didn't mean anything.  
  
Then why is he so upset about it?

 

 

  
Jared is packing all his things, sniffling. There's no one here but him, he can be forgiven for acting a little out of character, right? He was just starting to feel comfortable, he liked his job, he liked the kids. How is he supposed to leave everything and start up from scratch once again somewhere else?  
  
Jesus, how is he supposed to leave Jensen?  
  
Right then, the locker room's door opens, and of course, it's Jensen who enters. Jared curses his luck.  
  
"Didn't make you for a quitter," Jensen says, quietly.  
  
"Don't, Jen," Jared replies, equally quiet. "Just don't. You have no idea what it's like, okay?"  
  
Jensen shrugs. "Maybe I don't, but for what it's worth my kids feel awful."  
  
Jared throws him a dubious glance.  
  
"They like you, Jay," Jensen continues, slightly encouraged. "They respect you. And so do I."  
  
Jared lets out a bitter chuckle. "Isn't that just what every girl wants to hear from a guy?" he mutters, and Jensen blinks.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jared seems about to say something else, but in the end he just shakes his head. "Screw this," he says, more to himself than to Jensen. "I'll find my bliss somewhere else. I need a life change, anyway." He offers Jensen a sour smile that doesn't reach his eyes, and looks so fake that Jensen's stomach clenches.  
  
"Maybe I'll get a job as a cooler at a honky-tonk bar, or as an ice road trucker," he tries to joke, but his heart is obviously not into it. He walks past Jensen with a cardboard box, but Jensen snatches it out of his hands.  
  
"Will you just stop?" he snaps, suddenly pissed at Jared for giving up this easily. "I get it, okay? All of us are scarred by high school," he goes on, his voice softer, as he leaves the box on a stool. "Next to our parents, nothing screws a person up more." He chuckles. "And people like us, we're stupid enough to come back here and relive that pain every day."  
  
This at least gets a real smile out of Jared, albeit small, as he sits on the bench and pats it to invite Jensen to join him. He sighs, fidgeting, before he lifts his chin and turns towards Jensen.  
  
"I'm gay, you know," he spits out, in a whisper. "I know I can be a little intimidating, sometimes, but..." He bits his lower lip. "Deep down inside, where no one can see, I'm just-I'm into guys."  
  
Jensen squeezes Jared's knee, to encourage him, and Jared's cheeks flush. "Actually, I-I am a bottom," he admits, looking everywhere but straight at Jensen. "Am I nuts that I just get tired of hiding that sometimes?"  
  
Jensen is so in shock at the revelation that it takes a little while for his brain to get back into gear and out of the gutter. God, if Jared knew what the only person he can trust is thinking about right now...  
  
"That's what dating is for," he finally manages to say, but before he can actually invite Jared out he snorts.  
  
"Last...date I went on, the guy was a freak," he explains. "Wanted me to overpower him, tie him up and-the works."  
  
"I could help you out, then," Jensen tries again, shifting a little closer. "You know, there are probably plenty of guys that-"  
  
"No, there aren't!" Jared interrupts him, bitterly. "I'm kind of a specific type, you see that."  
  
"Well, you got to put yourself out there, at least," Jensen says, desperately wanting to cheer Jared up but scared shitless to actually say what he wants to say. He doesn't know how Jared is going to take it, he's not sure he feels the same and right now what matters most is to keep Jared here.  
  
If he stays, Jensen will have the chance, if he leaves they will never know.  
  
Jared sighs."I've never been kissed, Jen," he says, and Jared gasps.  
  
It can't be. He would kill to get to kiss Jared, even if it's only going to be one time...how is it possible that no one else had wanted the same?  
  
"It's the simplest thing," Jared goes on, oblivious to Jensen's internal turmoil. "A kiss it's a doorway to everything else: promise, hope...a future with someone." He licks his lips, and Jensen can't stop himself from following the movement. "What does that say about me? I'm 27, and I haven't even taken those baby steps yet," Jared concludes, sadly.  
  
And just like that, Jensen makes up his mind. He curls his fingers around the nape of Jared's neck, rubbing the pads of his fingers in round, soothing motions.  
  
"What that says to me is that you are a beautiful, amazing man, albeit ridiculously clueless, whose heart is simply too big for most people to stand."  
  
Jared's breath hitches, and he turns towards Jensen. "You really think that, Jen?" he asks tentatively, in a whisper, his eyes wide, watery and he's so perfect that Jensen is lost in contemplation for a while.  
  
"You're beautiful, Jay," he repeats, his voice wavering a little. "Inside and out." He cups Jared's cheek with his free hand and leans in, slowly, to give Jared the chance of pulling away.  
  
Jared doesn't, though. He stares at him with a lost, but expectant expression, and his eyelashes don't flutter shut until their lips touch. Jensen knows because he keeps staring at Jared until he goes cross-eyed.  
  
It's not an earth shattering kiss, neither of them tries to deepen it, but Jensen is sure they can both feel the warmth spreading inside their chest. Jared's lips are soft and sweet, and Jensen wants nothing else but to keep kissing him until the end of time, but there are still a few wrongs to make right before it can happen.  
  
"And now you've been kissed," he murmurs, still so close to Jared that their lips brush together with every word.  
  
Jared chuckles softly, but there's a new light in his eyes, and that's all that matters to Jensen. Well, almost.  
  
"Come to the choir room today at 6," he says, reluctantly pulling back. "The guys want to apologize to you in person."  
  
Jared arches an eyebrow. "Are you trying to trick me into a make-out session, Ackles?" he asks, jokingly, and Jensen elbows him.  
  
"Dork."  
  
Jared stands up, his cheeks slightly flushed, and fidgets."Gotta go talk to Principal Collins," he says. "Gotta see if he takes me back. I will-see you later, though."  
  
As he walks away, Jensen stares, longingly. "A make out session..." he mutters to himself. "Would that be so bad?"

 

 

  
Kurt has written _COURAGE_ inside of his locker door.  
  
It doesn't make Karofsky's shoves and the other students' indifference any less painful, but it gives him the will and the goal he needs to get up every day and endure whatever is thrown his way. He's stronger than this, he knows. And he's gonna make it through.  
  
He stands up, wipes the dirt off his pants and keeps walking with his head held high.He doesn't notice Karofsky following him with his gaze until he has turned the corner.

 

 

  
"I don't get it," Jared protests, seeing all the guys dressed with sequined tuxedos. "What are you trying to achieve here?"  
  
Finn shrugs. "We were hoping for your forgiveness," he answers.  
  
"We just wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings," Sam adds, nodding.  
  
"Coach, we think you're awesome," Finn continues. "And even though you're all hard and tough on the outside, it doesn't mean you're not the opposite on the inside. We totally get that now."  
  
Jared swallows, nervously. The boys are hitting way too close to home.  
  
"Why don't you just get to the song?" Jensen suggests, feeling the nervousness coming off of Jared in waves.  
  
"Totally," Artie agrees.  
  
"This mash-up is dedicated to you, Coach: hard and badass on one hand, and surprisingly sensitive on the other."  
  
Kurt snickers, and Jared can't really blame him. The line _was_ corny.

 

 

  
"That was really good, guys," Jared says, once the song is over "I liked it a lot. You've got some seriously talent here."  
  
"We hoped it would make you smile, because you have a killer smile that lights up the field," Puck concludes, wriggling his eyebrows, and Jensen rolls his eyes, but he sees Jared fighting a grin.

 

 

  
"Jensen!"  
  
Jensen, who is on his way to the parking lot, stops and turns towards Jared, who's jogging after him. It's been two days since their kiss in the locker room, and Jared has been avoiding him like Jensen had the plague.  
  
Cue angst, depression and lots of chocolate chip ice cream.  
  
Jensen has tried to talk to him, a few times, but the terrified gaze he has been met with discouraged him immediately. So he perks up when he hears Jared's voice, but once he reaches him, though, Jared just shifts his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"...Jay?" Jensen calls out, dreading the conversation, but wanting for it to be over as fast as possible. He already knows what Jared's going to say.  
  
Jared is still not talking, though, so Jensen decides to grow a pair and start things up.  
  
"Okay then, can I ask you something?" Jared blinks, confused, and Jensen adds, "Because we've always been completely honest with each other."  
  
Jared nods, dumbly, and Jensen goes on. "You and I? We hang out, we flirt all the time, you know my coffee order...what am I supposed to think, according to you?"  
  
Jared's eyes go wide. "What-what do you mean?" he enquires.  
  
Jensen swallows. "I just...I mean, the things you were saying, I assumed..." He sighs. "I thought you liked me, Jay. As in, _boyfriend material_ like me."  
  
Jared gasps. "Wow," he murmurs. "I really am clueless."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jared bites his lower lip. "Look, Jen...I don't know what I'm doing," he finally gets out."I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out on the field, but the truth is that I've never really been anyone's boyfriend."  
  
"Me neither," Jensen replies.  
  
Jared looks surprised, at that, but then he shakes his head slightly, as if to clear it up. "Let me be really clear about something, man: I really, really care about you, but I'm not very good at romance."  
  
Jensen snorts. "And I am? I don't think I've ever made that big a fool of myself before the other day in the locker room, which is really saying something, considering I've performed at theme parks."  
  
Jared chuckles a little, before his expressions turns serious again. "I don't want to screw this up, Jensen. I'm not ready to be-out, I'm not ready to risk my life, my family, my friends and everything I've ever known. I'm not sure that's what I want, either."  
  
"You mean, you're not sure _I_ am what you want," Jensen corrects him, quietly.  
  
Jared grimaced. "Jensen, don't-"  
  
"I just can't believe I made it all up in my head, that's all," Jensen interrupts him, with a small smile. "Guess I'll see you around then."  
  
He hasn't taken two steps before Jared grabs his sleeve, effectively stopping him. "Jensen?"  
  
He turns again. "Yeah?"  
Jared's gaze shifts, before stopping on him, eager and hopeful. "Friends?"  
  
Jensen has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from just letting go then and there. "Sure thing, Jay."

 

 


	3. PART TWO ~ There's no "I" in "Team"

_So, here's what you missed on **Glee** : Quinn was dating Sam, but then she kissed Finn, so Santana told Sam and now **they** have started dating. Jensen is not dating anyone and says he's over Danneel, but what he doesn't say is that he's really into Coach Jared. Jared's really into Jensen too, but he says he just wants to be friends. Karofsky's been coming after Kurt and he didn't understand why until he got passionately kissed in the locker room, and now Kurt's feelings are all jumbled together, and he hasn't told anyone. And that's what you missed on **Glee**!_  
  
"Principal Collins, you wanted to see me?"  
  
The principal looks up from his notes and nods at Jensen. "Yes, Jensen. We have an epidemic on our hands, and we have to find a way to stop it."  
  
Jensen frowns at the principal's serious expression. "Are you talking about head lice?"  
  
Principal Collins snorts bitterly. "Worse: giggle juice."  
  
Jensen's frown gets deeper. "I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"Alcohol, Jensen," the principal explains, rolling his eyes. "The wet devil!" He stands up and starts pacing around his office. "Our children are so brazen, they are showing up to school wasted. And not wasted on learning, Jensen. On booze."  
  
"Yeah, I-I got that," Jensen mutters.  
  
"Just this week, we've had five suspensions for intoxication on school grounds," Principal Collins goes on, flailing his arms in the air to emphasize his point, and right then a chubby kid punches the office's door and lifts his shirt, wriggling his belly as he shouts at the principal _Collins, you rock, man!_  
  
The principal turns towards Jensen with narrowed eyes. "Make that _six_ suspensions."  
  
Jensen blinks. "I don't get it," he says. "Drinking's never been a problem at this school, so why-"  
  
"That's because there are new alcoholic beverages targeted to kids, Jensen!" Principal Collins interrupts him. "Just listen to the radio: pop music now glorifies binge drinking. If you listen to any hit by pop sensation Key-dollar sign-ha."  
  
Jensen stares at him, confused, then he gets it. "You mean Ke$ha?"  
  
The principal waves a hand dismissively. "Whoever. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we must do something to protect our children, Jensen, and I can't do it alone."  
  
Jensen is nodding even before Principal Collins is done speaking. "I totally agree," he adds, for good measure. "How can I help?"  
  
The principal sits back in his chair, and motions at Jensen to take a seat in front of him too. "I have decided to make this week Alcohol Awareness Week at the school," he explains. "I even contacted Kitty Dukakis, who will be the guest speaker at an assembly where your Glee Club will perform a song highlighting the dangers of teenage drinking."  
  
Jensen gapes at him, his mind already searching for something even remotely appropriate for the occasion and coming up empty handed, but before he can voice his concerns Principal Collins is leaning towards him with an eager expression on his face.  
  
"Can I count on you, Jensen?" he asks, but it's not really a question.

 

  
Jared is sitting on his own in the teachers' lounge, eating his lunch, when Jensen approaches him. "Enough with us not talking to each other" he starts. "I heard through the grapevine that you started looking for a tract house, and I just wanted to say that I think it's great you decided to stay." He takes a package from behind his back and puts it on the table, in front of Jared's plate.  
  
"Thank you," Jared says, hesitantly picking the box up and looking at it, discovering it's a toaster.  
  
"Two-slicer," Jensen adds. "I know how much you eat."  
  
Jared chuckles, putting the box on the side and nodding towards the chair next to him. "Do you want to catch up?" Jensen grins, widely, and sits, nodding.  
  
"How have you been?" Jared asks, his expression open and friendly, and something clenches in Jensen's chest, but he does his best to ignore it.  
  
"Busy," he replies. _Missing you_ , he thinks, _wanting to kiss you again._ "Glee Club's gearing up for Regionals," he adds, trying to change the topic, but Jared lifts a hand.  
  
"I, uhm, love hearing about the Glee Club, but I'm actually more interested in you." Jensen gasps and Jared sort of recoils. "I didn't mean-you know, I just want to know how _you_ are doing," he stutters.  
  
Jensen blinks. "Me?"  
  
Jared bit his lower lip. "Are you...dating anybody?" he finally manages to spit out, and Jensen's eyes go wide.  
  
"What? No, why would you ask?" he answers, maybe a little too quickly.  
  
Jared arches an eyebrow."Why not? Maybe you should," he says, and Jensen fidgets on his chair, unable to see through Jared's expression that's suddenly all guarded again, but before he can say anything he's interrupted by a well-known, mocking voice.  
  
"You know, Pada _moose_ , I think Jensen should really concentrate on his treatment before he tries any sort of relationship with an early hominid, whether male or female."  
  
Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose. "Treatment?" he asks, tiredly, and Chad nods, seriously.  
  
"Alcoholics Anonymous, Jen," he explains. "I suggest you pre-emptively check into rehab, as you are a future alcoholic."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Jared inquires, frowning, and Chad rolls his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Pada _waste_ , look where he is!" he points out, before turning towards Jensen again. "You're coaching a Glee Club that can only beat choirs of old people, and when my Glee Club crushes you at Regionals, the last ounce of meaning will drain from your life and you will turn to drink."  
  
Jensen glares at him. "You are such an ass, Chad," he growls, but Jared interrupts what's promising to be a long list of insults by shaking his head.  
  
"I don't understand how another school is letting you coach their Glee Club," he says, frowning.  
  
Chad snorts. "Newsflash, Pada _chick_ : there's no one lining up to coach Glee Clubs, because it's a sucky job for losers, but there was an opening, and I am a champion."  
  
Jensen sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, just hoping Chad is done and will leave, but apparently he's not done yet.  
  
"This is for you, Jensen," he says, offering him a book. "This outlines the twelve steps of Alcoholics Anonymous" he explains, pointing at the cover. "I can't wait for you to start climbing those steps, so that when you get to the top I can knock you back down."  
  
"That's not gonna happen," Jared snaps. "He's not alone, you know!"  
  
Chad throws a glance at him and hums. "Oh, yeah, let's not forget about your personal life!" he exclaims. "You're spending your lunchbreak rehashing the details of your failed marriage with Pada _lemur_ here who's the only one who can actually stand you long enough to have a conversation..."  
  
He gets himself a cup of coffee, before smirking at Jensen. "That will only last until you'll unleash the bestial horror of your closeted, craven sexual advances on him, though," he concludes, walking away and leaving a pale-faced Jared and a furious Jensen in his wake.

 

  
Puck struts in the choir room and, just as he expected, Rachel is there, sitting at the piano. "What's up, my hot little Jewish-American Princess?" he greets her, but Rachel barely spares him a glance.  
  
"What do you want, Puckerman?" she inquires, and he just smirks and sits next to her on the stool.  
  
"Word on the street is that your dads are out of town, and you're all alone in your house..."  
  
She fidgets. "Who told you that?"  
  
Puck shrugs. "This is the kind of information a guy like me tends to know," he replies. "So: party this Saturday?"  
  
Rachel's eyes go wide. "What? Forget it! Are you crazy?"  
  
Puck raises both his hands. "Just the Glee kids, come on! We're losing our minds, all stressed about Sectional and stuff."  
  
Rachel rolls her eyes. "It's _Regionals_ ," she corrects him. "Besides, you just want a place to have sex and get drunk."  
  
Puck beams. "Yeah, there's a better word for that: a party."  
  
Rachel shakes her head furiously. "My dads left me alone in my house because they trusted me to be responsible," she protests, but Puck can see she's about to cave in.  
  
"They left you alone 'cause you suck and are a total bore," he retorts. "But we can change that if you let me throw a party at your place."  
  
Rachel looks down at her hands. "You really think so?" she asks, doubtfully, and Puck knows it's in the bag, so he goes for the kill.  
  
"Think about it," he says. "How are you supposed to write a song like Joni Mitchell or Carol King? They've lived. If you want to be an artist like them, you should do a little living yourself."  
  
Rachel ponders about it for a second, then she finally looks up, a resolute expression on her face. "You're _so_ right," she murmurs. "Even now, it's Alcohol Awareness Week, and we're supposed to sing songs about the danger of drinking...I've never even had a drink!"  
  
Puck gapes at her. "Wait. Seriously?"  
  
"My journey from little princess to natural woman begins this Saturday night at my house," she states, ignoring him.  
  
"Fine," Puck says, with a huge grin. "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza is officially a go."

 

  
Jensen blinks, then he starts clapping enthusiastically. "Well done, you guys!" he exclaims.  
  
The Glee Club's exhibition he has just witnessed was definitely off the hook. "I mean, you always bring it with the singing and the dancing, but what I was really impressed with today was your acting," he says. "I truly thought that some of your guys were drunk, as you performed _Blame it on the alcohol_."  
  
"We take our craft seriously," Artie states, his eyes half-lidded, as Santana nods with a huge smile.  
  
"Problem is that the song you chose is great, but it kind of glorifies drinking, don't you think?" Jensen continues, with a frown. "We're supposed to sing about the dangers of alcohol for this assembly..."  
  
"Well, good luck finding a song that does that," Mercedes replies, hiccupping.  
  
"Mr. Ackles?" Rachel pipes up, swaying towards him. "First of all, that vest is very cute and you are all kinds of awesome. Second, maybe there's really no songs about the dangers of drinking because there's really none as long as you have a proper designated driver." She trips and leans over Mike, giggling when the guy flails trying to keep her up.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how great you are?" she whispers, gaining a smack to the side of her head from Tina.  
  
Jensen arches an eyebrow, weirded out by the display. "Well, Rachel, you do have a point. I mean, driving drunk is very dangerous, but that's not all," he explains. "Have you guys ever heard of alcohol poisoning? It kills about 400 people every year..."  
  
Santana's sudden sob interrupts him, and he looks at her, worried. "What's wrong?" he inquires, but she just keeps wibbling, as Brittany pats her back. Jensen scratches the back of his head, but before he can voice his concerns, Quinn chimes in.  
  
"You're such a hypocrite," she retorts. "You drink, like most adults do and still you stand there and lecture us about it."  
  
Jensen is taken aback. "Well, I may have a beer every now and then, but I don't get drunk," he protests, and the huff he gets in exchange for his words sort of hurts.  
  
"We're just saying this is a waste of time," Puck points out. "We're totally aware of alcohol: we see adults drinking it and having fun, and every commercial during NASCAR is for beer, dude."  
  
Jensen clears his throat. "Enough, guys," he concludes, trying to put an end to the weird conversation. "Let's just come tomorrow with our thinking caps on, and spend the entire day brainstorming ideas for songs to sing at this assembly."  
  
The guys groan as they leave the stage, and Jensen just stares at their backs wondering what's going on with them.

 

  
"Am I out of touch?" Jensen whines as he follows Jared in the teachers' lounge. "I mean, I used to drink a lot more when I was their age-of course, most of the time it was just to deal with Danneel, but..." He sighs. "Who am I to tell them not to drink when I blacked out a couple of times when I was their age and I ended up okay?"  
  
Jared pats his arm, lightly. "You're taking this way too hard, Jen," he says. "Is there something else going on?"  
  
Jensen bites his lower lip. "Let's see...my divorce is starting to really sink in, Chad's coaching my competition at Regionals and you are looking for a house, without-" _me_ , is what he wants to say, but he doesn't. He just lowers his head instead.  
  
Jared looks slightly wary, but he's not bolting, so Jensen considers it a small victory. "I'm sorry, man" Jared says, and he sounds honest. "What do you do for stress relief?"  
  
Jensen shrugs. "Exercise."  
  
Jared rolls his eyes. "Well, me too, but that's a little too close to being productive," he retorts. "How about getting a little ridiculous, burn off some of that angst, you know?"  
  
Jensen nods. Jared's right, of course he is. "You have any suggestions?" he inquires, and Jared grins at him.  
  
"Tomorrow night you're tagging along with me for _my_ stress relief," he states.  
"I'm taking you to a little place called Rosalita's Roadhouse."  
  
Jensen arches an eyebrow. "Isn't that like a...honky-tonk bar?"  
  
Jared smirks. "You ain't lived till you've seen me in a cowboy hat, Jen."

 

  
They are giggling like schoolgirls as they stomp inside Jensen's apartment, swaying back and forth. Jensen trips, and Jared's there to catch him, holding him up against his broad, strong chest.  
  
"Whoa! Easy, partner," Jared mutters in Jensen's ear, and Jensen can feel Jared's heartbeat picking up the pace against his back.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" he slurs, trying to get to the kitchen, but Jared's hold on him tightens.  
  
"Taxi's waiting," he points out, slurring a little less than him.  
  
Jensen nods, dumbly, lost in the curve of Jared's jaw that's right in front of his eyes as he turns in his grip. "Alright," he acknowledges, begrudgingly. "How are you not drunk?" he inquires as they stumble in the living room. "We drank exactly the same amount."  
  
Jared chuckles. "I'm bigger, and I got three legs," he murmurs, and Jensen feels the desire run through him. He wants Jared, he wants him so bad.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" Jared asks as he helps Jensen to the couch.  
  
"Oh yeah," Jensen replies, grabbing Jared's wrist and pulling.  
  
Jared wasn't expecting it, so he loses his balance and tumbles on Jensen with a loud _oof_. His eyes sparkle in the dark.  
  
"Hey," Jensen greets him, in a low, hoarse tone.  
  
Jared shivers. "Hey," he replies, and leans nervously towards the lamp on the side of the couch to turn it on.  
  
"Don't," Jensen says.  
  
Jared blinks drowsily. "Wha'?" he mumbles, and Jensen can't really help it. He arches towards Jared and kisses him. Jared gasps and for a moment Jensen fears he will pull away and flee, but after a split second Jared just groans and kisses him back.  
  
They start out tentatively, with their lips closed, landing wet, sloppy kisses all over each other's face, until Jensen can't take it anymore and licks his way inside Jared's mouth. Their hands are exploring every inch of skin they can reach from above and under the clothes, not attempting to undress as if they have a mute agreement of how far they are allowed to push this. Jared is slowly but firmly humping Jensen's thigh, his hard cock an unreal warmth against Jensen's body, and Jensen is shamelessly groping Jared's perfect ass, groaning in his mouth, when Jared finally breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against Jensen's.  
  
"Gotta stop," he pants. "Jen, please, we gotta stop."  
  
Jensen's hands move up, under Jared's shirt, rubbing his hips soothingly. "What's wrong, Jay?" he asks, softly.  
  
Jared swallows, and in the light coming in from the window Jensen can see his Adam's apple bobbing. All he wants is to suck a mark right there, for everyone to see.  
  
"Jensen! Are you listening to me?"  
  
Jared's slightly harsh tone forces Jensen's mind out of the gutter. "Uh?"  
Jared sighs.  
  
"I said, don't think I don't want this." he repeats slowly. "I just don't want it _like_ this. Fumbling drunk is something I just don't do, man. And I want you to be sober and in control when you tell me you want this. Me."  
  
They just lay there, still entangled and still painfully hard, but every time Jensen tries to kiss him again, Jared pulls away, until he realizes Jensen is not going to back off.  
He scrambles up, reaching out for his cowboy hat.  
  
"Jay, wait" Jensen says, reaching out for him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry. Tonight, it was-that's the most fun I've had in a really long time. So, thank you." Jared licks his lips and offers him a little smile.  
  
"I do want you, Jay, I want you like I don't remember ever wanting anyone," he murmurs. "And you want me too. What's wrong with that?"  
  
Jared's gaze shifts and he suddenly looks sad. "Nothing's wrong with that" he replies, quietly "except we're not teenagers anymore, Jen."  
  
Jensen grabs his hand. "It's not always going to be rainbows and butterflies, I get that, and we don't have to go public with it if you don't want to, but..." He bites his lower lip. "Even if I'm aware of the dangers, I can't stop this. I don't think I want to."  
  
He cups Jared's cheek in the palm of his hand, and strokes his cheekbone with his thumb. "I'm not going to try to convince you: all I'm gonna do is make you aware of what I feel and just hope you're smart enough to make a good decision on your own."  
  
Jared leans into the touch for a second, his lips barely brushing against Jensen's before pulling away and standing up on wobbly legs. "All right, buddy, I'm out of here" he mutters, more to himself than to Jensen. "Make sure you drink lots of water, okay?"  
  
Jensen nods, and there are lots of things he wants to say as Jared walks out of his apartment, but in the end he's too tired and drunk to get them out.

 

  
Jensen wakes up in the middle of the night, still dressed and still on the couch.  
He can smell Jared's spicy aftershave on himself and that only makes him hungrier.  
He fumbles for his cellphone and, before he can think about it, he presses the speed-dial button.  
  
"Hey there, sexy," he slurs when the voicemail kicks in.  
  
"I know it's late, and I know you said _no_ , but it sounded more like a _not right now_. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the heat of the moment, but...there's something I really, _really_ want to say to you and I'm not gonna let that stern look of yours stop me, this time."

 

  
The hallway's lights are too bright, the kids are too noisy and Jensen feels like his head is about to explode.  
  
When Principal Collins walks up to him and exclaims "Jensen!" in a cheerful, _very loud_ voice, Jensen just groans. "I can't wait to see what your New Directions are planning for the assembly," the principal adds, almost bouncing on his heels. "I know we've had issues with your kids performing in front of the school, but I have a really good feeling about this one."  
  
Jensen covers his ears. "Why are you screaming?" he whispers, and the principal frowns.  
  
"I'm not screaming," he protests. "Are you okay?"  
  
He steps closer, and Jensen takes a step back. "Woah, your cologne is just-really strong, sir" he stutters, walking away as fast as he can, while Principal Collins shouts after him _it's Drakar Noir!_  
  
Right before the teachers' lounge, he almost collides with Jared, who's coming from the other side.  
  
"You look terrible," Jared states, with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Considering how much I drank, I think I'm lucky to be alive," Jensen tries to joke. "I do kind of wish I was dead, though," he goes on, as his tone goes serious. "I am so embarrassed, Jay."  
  
Jared blinks. "Why? I mean, besides the fact that you drank like a frat boy and you're well into your 30's, that is."  
  
Jensen fidgets. "Please, don't make me say it," he murmurs, and Jared's amused expression turns confused.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose. "I-I don't even remember half the things I said to you, so I can't-"  
  
"I'm not following you, Jen," Jared interrupts him, and Jensen sighs, lowering his head.  
  
"I drunk dialled you last night, after you left," he says, quietly, and Jared shakes his head.  
  
"No, man, you didn't. I didn't get a single message." Then he narrows his eyes. "What would you have said that you'd be so embarrassed about?" he inquires, suspiciously.  
  
“Is that about what happened at your place last night? Because you oughta know we're okay, man. All is good.”  
  
And maybe it's just the amount of alcohol in his blood, but Jared's staring at his mouth with something akin to hunger and longing, and really, Jensen is only human.  
  
He takes a step back and swallows, nervously. "Of course! It's nothing, I just-this must have been a really elaborate booze dream, or something like that" he babbles, before bolting.  
  
He doesn't make it far, though: Chad steps out of his office and right in front of him.  
"It's time, Jensen," he states. "I've arranged to have you committed for 48 hours, and it's not gonna be easy, but you'll thank me one day. Besides, at this point I have no other option but a forced intervention."  
  
Jensen glares at him through his sunglasses. "I do _not_ have a drinking problem, Chad!" he roars, but Chad just crosses his arms on his chest and arches an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" he mocks. "Then what's with the Corey Hart imitation?"  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes, not even dignifying the comment with an answer, and stomps away.  
  
"I'm trying to save you!" Chad shouts after him, making him stop mid-stride.  
  
"Why would you? All you ever want to do is destroy me," he retorts.  
  
Chad shrugs. "It's kind of like nursing a P.O.W. back to health so he's at his strongest when you torture him to death," he explains.  
  
When Jensen groans and keeps walking, Chad clenches his fists.  
  
"All right, Jensen, you had your chance to do this the easy way," he growls to himself.

 

  
Principal Collins appears on the stage and demands quiet, while all the students take a seat in the Auditorium. As he blabbers about Ms. Dukakis who couldn't be there, so they'd have to listen to the Police Chief instead, Brittany keeps pacing nervously up and down behind the curtain.  
  
"I'm so nervous, you guys" she whines. "Ke$ha has been a music icon for weeks, and I really want to do her music justice."  
  
"We haven't had enough rehearsal actually, we hadn't any at all" Sam chimes in, obviously jittery as well.  
  
"Let's not forget that most of our assembly performances usually end in some kind of riot..." Finn points out with a grimace.  
  
Rachel steps in, with a smirk. "Never fear, teammates" she says. "It's a Broadway tradition for nervous performers to take a shot of whiskey before going on, to calm their nerves and to mask the stench of bad dental hygiene" she explains, as she distributes plastic cups to the others and then uncaps a weird bottle.  
  
"What _is_ that?" Artie inquires, and Rachel giggles.  
  
"I have mixed us a playful showbiz cocktail of what was left in my dads' liquor cabinet; there's brandy, vermouth, port wine, scotch and a little bit of Kool-Aid, in here. Maybe some crumbled-up Oreo, too, I don't remember."  
  
Tina blinks, but then shrugs and, as the rest of the group, downs the mix.  
  
"It tastes like cough syrup" Santana protests, and Rachel nods.  
  
"Yeah, there's some of it as well, I reckon."

 

  
"I don't feel good" Brittany stutters to Rachel as they're performing, stumbling on her legs.  
  
"Power through it!" Rachel replies.  
  
They are all swaying on their feet, slightly uncoordinated, but taking into account that they are singing Tik & Tok everyone just thinks they're acting. Jensen, however, does see that something's not right and stands up.  
  
Then suddenly, Brittany walks towards Rachel, intending to sing the chorus, but instead falls on her knees and pukes out some lilac concoction that makes Santana's stomach turn as well as she sprays the first row.  
  
"Everybody, drink responsibly" Brittany says in a shaky voice, as a shocked silence falls on the auditorium.

 

  
"Heads up, McKinley. Coach Murray's gonna shout at ya," Chad's secretary informs the students, before passing the microphone to him.  
  
Chad smirks to himself. "Students, and colleagues, of course. We all still quake in terror at what we witnessed yesterday at the assembly, by a Glee Club spiralling out of control: my nose is still filled with the acrid stench of teen vomit. There is simply but one person to blame: the alcoholic teen-vomit fetishist Jensen Ackles, director of that club."  
  
Jared rolls his eyes, as he's sitting in his office. Chad has always been a drama queen, but this might be a little too much even for him.  
  
Chad pauses, then goes for the kill. "Two days ago, I received a drunk dial in the middle of the night from a horny Jensen Ackles" he states. "Open your ears, McKinley High, and behold the awful price of alcoholism."  
  
Jensen, who's pacing up and down in his office, goes totally pale. Oh, fuck, _no_. He barely remembers what he said, and he's not sure if he did or not say Jared's name at some point.  
  
He briefly thinks about storming in the radio room and stopping Chad from broadcasting the voicemail, but he knows he wouldn't make it in time, and all he would obtain would be more unwanted attention. So he clenches his jaw and waits for it.  
  
"Hey there, sexy" his slurred voice greets them when the voicemail kicks in. "I know it's late, and I know you said _no_ , but it sounded more like a _not right now_. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the heat of the moment, but...there's something I really, _really_ want to say to you and I'm not gonna let that stern look of yours stop me, this time. I love how you eat your lunch, moaning happily and beaming all the time; when you smile like that, little crinkles appear in the corner of your eyes and that's the cutest sight I've ever seen in my life. "  
  
Jared gasps, as his eyes go wide. This was for him. This is what Jensen was ashamed of, yesterday morning.  
  
"Why don't you grab a six pack and come back here, so that we can pick up where we left off?" Jensen is almost purring in the phone. "Doesn't have to be the start of anything, it can be just one night of us just getting crazy. Let's just get crazy, baby, I know I'm halfway there already anyway." Jensen chuckles to himself. "You know, when I was riding that bull tonight all I could think about was riding you in the same way."  
  
The dial tone comes up, and Chad snaps his phone close.  
  
"Jensen Ackles, you've just been publicly humiliated," he states in the microphone.  
"On the road to recovery, it's the very first step."  
  
Jensen is not surprised when the voice coming up on the wire right after Chad has signed off is the principal's.

 

  
"We're probably going to get suspended," Puck hisses, and Jensen glares at him.  
  
"I hope you will, all of you," he hisses back. "What were you all thinking?"  
  
Santana arches an eyebrow. "Oh, you're the one to talk," she retorts. "How about you crack a Four Loko, Count Boozy Von Drink-a-ton."  
  
Just as Jensen is about to reply, Principal Collins motions for them to enter his office. "Jensen? Glee Club? I have one word for you: congratulations!"  
  
Everyone blinks, confused, but the principal is beaming at them. "Those special effects at the assembly really paid off," he explains. "I had no idea what brilliant musical comedy performers you all have become...the kids at this school are scared straight, and today is the first day in a month without a single act of public drunkenness at McKinley High! Well done, you guys."  
  
As they stare at each other, in awe, the principal leans in towards Jensen. "I do think you need to see someone about your sex and alcohol addiction though, Jensen," he whispers, and Jensen cringes inwardly.  
  
"Yes, Sir."

 

  
"I'm torn," Brittany says as they get back to the choir room. "Part of me never wants to drink again because it made me so sick, but if it weren't for drinking the assembly would have been a disaster."  
  
Mercedes is nodding, but Rachel shakes her head. "I, for one, am never drinking again," she states. "Being thrown up on just does something to a person."  
  
"All right guys," Jensen starts, walking in. "While I'm happy things worked out with the assembly, I never want to see you guys pull anything like that again. Drinking while performing is unprofessional, drinking while at school is just plain stupid and most of all, any of you guys drinking at all is illegal."  
  
"There's a fair amount of the pot calling the kettle black right now, isn't it?" Quinn points out, narrowing her eyes, but instead of retorting Jensen nods.  
  
"I couldn't agree more, which is why I'm going to stop drinking," he says, eliciting a gasp from his audience. "That's right. Not even a beer at the end of the night to take the edge off. I hope you guys follow my example."  
  
Tina snorted. "Isn't that kind of unrealistic?"  
  
"Honestly, I think it is," Jensen agrees, grabbing a stack of papers from the table. “Which is why I'm only going to ask you to do it until after nationals. Here you have some pledge forms, and I want you guys to sign them."  
  
He distributes them to his students, as Puck arches an eyebrow, unconvinced. "And what if we fall off the wagon again?" he inquires, and Jensen smiles.  
  
"On the top corner of your form there's my cell phone number," he explains. "Part of your pledge is that if you do slip up, no matter where you are or what time of the night it is, I want you to call me to drive you home. We got lucky this time that the only consequences of your drinking was some ill-timed vomiting, guys. None of us wants to see anyone get hurt, especially me."  
  
Santana smiles back. "Cool beans, Mr. Ackles. I'll sign this."  
  
"Me too," Rachel chimes in. "Alcohol has done nothing for my song writing, anyway."  
  
"What about after we win Nationals?" Finn asks.  
  
Jensen grins at him. "I'm buying the sparkling cider."

 

  
Jensen knocks on Jared's office door, and sees Jared's cheeks go flushed. "Jay, I'm sorry," he says, as he closes the door behind his back. "I never should have pushed as I did, I never should have-" He sighs. "Truth is, everything I did was only to get closer to you. I guess love can make you do some crazy things."  
  
Jared lifts his head, his eyes wide in shock. "...Love..?"  
  
Jensen shrugs. "Doesn't matter. I'm sorry, and I promise to never abuse our feelings for each other again. I mean, let's face it: you made a choice, and if I really lo-care about you, I need to back off and accept the fact that, at least for now, that's the best thing for you. I just want you to be happy, nothing more."  
  
Jared stares at him, and for a moment Jensen hopes he will stand up, run into his arms and say he doesn't care about anything but being with Jensen, but then the moment passes and Jared looks away. "At what age are you allowed to look back on your life with nothing but regret?" he asks, in a low, resigned tone. "Am I still too young for it?"  
  
Jensen sits in front of his desk. "Jared..."  
  
"I actually believed that I'd have a handle on my sexuality by now," Jared adds, sounding so young and fragile that Jensen feels like he'd do anything to make him better. "It's just been so long, and I'm so tired of hiding who I am, but-I can't. I just can't. Not even for you."  
  
His voice cracks. "I'm the one who's sorry, Jensen, I really am. I didn't mean to lead you on, I just-I thought I could do it, this time."  
  
Jensen takes a deep breath and nods. "Listen to me, Jay. One day, you're going to find a way to beat this thing, accept who you are and finally come to terms with the rest of your life." He leans in and squeezes Jared's arm. "Until then, I'm here for you. No judgement, no demands, just a friend that you can count on."  
  
Jared's eyes are suspiciously shiny when he looks back at him, but there's so much gratitude in the little smile on his face that Jensen is willing to overlook that.  
  
For now.  
  
**END (?)**

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:**  [bed](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Bed)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:**  artistic  
>  **Under The Spell Of:**  Nikki Flores "Rebel"


End file.
